


All Your Fault

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, How tf to tag this, Humor, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Rated t for that ONE cuss word, but they aren't important, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: In which Naruto and Sasuke get arrested, and it's all Sasukes fault.





	All Your Fault

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been noticed, let alone caught!" The blonde huffed from the back of a police car to his partner. "Now they know our faces, teme."

  
"But not our names." His partner said triumphantly. "Which is really what's important here, dobe."

  
"No, now _Sensei_ , and _Honey_ are going to have to rescue us before we get to the station." The blonde pointed out. "Plus, we're not eactly inconspicous ourselves."

  
"At least this way we have warning." He shrugged. "We can handle whatever they send after us."

  
"Not with the cuffs on dobe." Came the replied hiss. "I don't you they were coming, but did you pull out, no. I should have just left you behind."

  
"Then Honey would skin you alive." The reply shot back, before- "You think there's a chance anyone else is going to come rescue us?"

  
"Not a chance." He reluctantly muttered. "There a chance to save ourselves?"

  
"Possibly." A sigh. "Kurama?" A pause and then-

  
The back of the car exploded with chakra - splitting it in half.

  
***

  
"Ok, what now dobe?" Sasuke asked as they fled into the shadows - a shinobi's best friend, and Sasuke would be forever grateful. "Lay low until Konoha shows?"

  
"You do realize what a bad idea that is, right?" Naruto groaned. "We have to go back and grab the intel. Sensei will skin us alive if we fail our first solo mission."

  
"Honey's probably got it." Sasuke dismissed. "And how are we getting back up without chakra?"

  
"Kurama burned through my cuffs." Naruto said. "And yes, burning yours will bring attention to us, but this way we can both move."

  
"Hands in the air!" A voice bellowed, and they complied, turning around to face the police - not the same officers that they had just escaped but a special branch.

  
"Akatsuki." Naruto snarled. Akatsukiwas a special branch that specialized in hunting down not only shinobi but Jinchuuriki - like himself.

  
"Uzumaki." The name was said lazily bya shark-man - the same one that kept hunting Naruto down. "What a pleasure."

  
"I'd say the same." Naruto offered, "But it's not."

  
How to escape? They knew quite a few of his tricks - Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, heck even the Chakra Chains he'd used once.

  
_Once_ , the fucking stalkers.

  
But-

  
They'd never managed to find a way to counter the Flying Thunder God, had they? Not when Tobirama had used it, not when Minato had used it and-

  
They hadn't bothered to try, because no one else should have been able to figure it out. No one.

  
Except the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash.

  
A grin appeared on his face as he readied his chakra. Kurama cackled, ready and willing to provide a distrction so he could jump him and Sasuke out so-

  
"A or B?" Naruto asked, a fierce grin apppearing as he made his decision.. "Because either way, this will be very enjoyable for me."

  
"Either way, I'm bringing you in." The shark-man growled.

  
"A?" The question came from one of the officers.

  
"Very well then." Naruto cloaked himself in Kurama's form. "Tailed Beast Bomb it is."

  
Having seen Naruto destroy a mountian with it once, Sasuke didnt doubt that he could do it. Or that he WOULD, if it would keep them safe.

  
The Akatsuki had seen him do it as well. They scattered as chakra gathered but under the cloak Naruto grabbed Sasuke, pulling him in.

  
And as Kurama unleashed the Tailed Beast Bomb, Naruto performed the Flying Thunder God.


End file.
